


Heart Shapped Pancakes

by ThatFandomRen



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Heart shapped pancakes and fluffy hugs, M/M, Ryota doesn't sleep much, This is just a small short I was thinking about, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomRen/pseuds/ThatFandomRen
Summary: The Ultimate Imposter decides to do something for his hardworking boyfriend.also could be called; Making Pancakes for your sleepy boyfriend.





	Heart Shapped Pancakes

The Imposter woke up with a quiet yawn, before rubbing his eyes a bit. He felt a body hold on to him tighter then sighed out. Ryota decided to spend the night after the Imposter was worried about his health, however; they stayed up to watch a movie before both slept for the night. The black-haired boy slowly got up, not to wake the other, and got ready for the day. As he was brushing his teeth, he thought about what today was before almost dropping his toothbrush. It was Valentine's Day, and he almost forgot about it. ‘How could I possibly forget a day that was for the one you love.’ Quickly, but quietly he heads to the kitchen and make something for them both, but mostly Ryota. 

Meanwhile, Ryota finally woke up and yawned while stretching out. He smiled seeing the sunshine through the window of the room; however, he thought about where he was. Ryota slowly closed his eyes before smelling something from the kitchen. His stomach growled before he sighed out and finally got out of bed. A sweet scent was going through the air, and it came from the kitchen. Ryota couldn’t tell what it was, but hearing a quiet humming coming from the kitchen made him slowly peek around the corner. The imposter was humming softly while making some chocolate chip pancakes. The brown-haired boy smiled before turning the corner and waving. “Good morning.” He said. The imposter turned off the stove and smiled back. “Good morning Ryota, hopefully, you had a good night sleep?” Ryota nodded once more before sitting at the table and rubbing his eyes.

Meanwhile, the Imposter brought over a plate to the small boy and smiled more. Ryota tilts his head before giving the other a questioning look. “Why are the pancakes in the shape of hearts?” The Imposter chuckled out before slowly smiling. “Happy Valentines Day, Ryota.” The animator smiled more standing up and hugging the other. “Happy Valentines Day."

**Author's Note:**

> We must protect these two. Ryota didn't do anything wrong and thank goodness that the Ultimate Imposter is there for him. DR 3 made me cry a lot, and I would watch it again if I weren't so busy.


End file.
